


Dogs Deserve Better

by Miricals



Series: the day in the life of a whitebeard pirate [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: he has sinned, there is no forgivness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miricals/pseuds/Miricals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackbeard has sinned far too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs Deserve Better

“You are sin.” Thach glared down before they tossed Teach off the end.  
“I knew there was something wrong with you from the start.” Ace spat, as whitebeard held Stefan close to his heart. How dare, how dare this man, this man whom stepped upon the dog and didn’t even react, dare beg for mercy. He has sinned too much. He shall now be thrown overboard and drug behind the boat for his crimes.  
All would have been forgiven if he had just gone to pops and apologized for his heinous act. But no. He shrugged it off, and Marco saw. Marco sees all. With his eagle eyes. This is when he realized blackbeard had no soul, he must be disposed of. The dog must not be hurt anymore. They attached a rope to his ankle and the back of the moby dick.  
“Bye bitch,” Quote Whitebeard.  
They all lived happily after that. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> we have finally repented for our sins by killing the ultimate sin. "Bye Bitch" Quote whitebeard


End file.
